


Summer in the winter day

by cbofdrainbow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, base on that interview, which saves the yoonhong nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: "Stop coming to the 8th floor" - Jeonghan"It's snowing in Summer because you're not here" - Also Jeonghan





	Summer in the winter day

**Author's Note:**

> This is Non-Au's ish but some detail alters, like, jeonghan don't really have roommates in this.

Jeonghan moves his bare feet to mimic the dance on television. 

He is lying on the sofa, wearing the, quoted Joshua, "stupid pajamas" and wrap himself in a blanket. The newcomer sits casually, pulls the covering to himself and claims the other side of the couch a 'Joshua land', which he knows Jeonghan would complain but make zero effort to oppose. 

Joshua knows the lazy guy long enough to know a formula of his brain. For example, if he is stared at long enough he will give up rejecting. The more useful technique, several coos and pleases will eventually make him weak and give what was wanted. 

Even so, the L.A. boy is not a type to take advantage of people, that is why he only uses Jeonghan's secret weakness for fried chicken and room invasion. 

"Stop coming to the 8th floor, Shua." He said, switching the channel on tv. 

"There is this one cartoon" Joshua ignores the complaint by suggesting a new activity. That can be translated into _let's watch Cartoon and let me pick._

Jeonghan says okay. 

The animation is interesting only for the first few episodes. Jeonghan starts to put his interest elsewhere. 

Very slowly, his hand creeps behind Joshua back, traveling down lightly and give his friend a playful tickle. The victim yelps.

A few pokes are delivered back before their silly childish battle officially begins. 

That goes on for almost a minute. At one point Jeonghan jumps so abruptly that the remote control drops from the sofa, bounce off, and the TV screen changes to no-signal channel. It stays right in front of the TV. 

It is very usual for both of them to attack while the enemy is unguarded. Not trusting each other and feeling as if they were still playing the game, both of them refuse to stand up and take responsibility. 

"You pick it" 

"No, you do it" 

"No, you do it" 

"Jeonghan I swear to god if you use this chance to betray me, you'll be sorry" 

Displeased, Joshua walks toward the TV while constantly looking back. Jeonghan stays still, acting calm and innocent, watching as Joshua picks the remote control and rush back to where he sat. 

Right when he about to sit down, Jeonghan uses both of his hands to poke different part of Joshua's body. One on his waist the other around his chest. Joshua turns around while trying to balance himself. Then, instead of at least fall on the carpet, he lands exactly on the other's laps and drops the remote. It bounces back almost dramatically to the place it has just been picked up. 

Jeonghan is taken aback by the sudden weight on his body but automatically hugs the boy from behind. 

Science says your body is likely to react by instinct. When things are crashing into you, you either push them or grab them. A few seconds later when he realizes their position, he curses silently. 

They hug. They do hug. But the difference between a hug and back hug while sitting with absolutely no context is different. 

It is in time like this that Jeonghan's brain decides to do its own thing, doing the opposite of what should have been done. Nighttime makes Jeonghan somewhat brave, brave enough to tighten his embrace and anticipate the judgment or rejection or anything out of hand. 

For Joshua. What happened is they played and ended up hugging, playfully. Like friends. It is pretty much the same when they were kids. They did this all the time.

Still, Joshua can't help but notice the change in his friend's arms. He seems to be manlier, isn't he? 

He remembers when he walked in the green room and made a comment to himself, later also to a few interviewers, what a beautiful boy. Now rarely move, tease too much and usually stuff himself with red juicy strawberry, Joshua updates the old note, pretty still, but a boy no longer. 

But it´s not like growing up is a bad thing. 

He does not reject, he sways a bit but gets himself comfortable at the end. 

Jeonghan wishes Joshua had rejected because it would have been easier for him to react. Now he was thinking whether it is going to go too fast if he rests his head on the other's shoulder.

Because God knows how long he has been wanting to do that. 

"Jeonghan" 

"Yes?" 

"The remote control is still on the floor" 

***

The longest Joshua has ever stayed in his room, if not insist on a sleepover, is 4 AM. Jeonghan would whine by that point. 

Despite instantly complaining about having to share a 'room for one' with his uninvited regular, he stores ice-cream in flavor that he himself does not fancy. So that he can tease Joshua by mimically exclaim 'Surprise' when Joshua asks if he has his favorite ice-cream flavor 

Do it for the joke. He assures 

he still refuses to explain why he has an extra pillow and a blanket hid in the wardrobe. 

***

Next summer they both go back to their hometown during a long holiday. When Jeonghan comes back, Joshua is still in LA. 

He's probably there for fifteen days more. Jeonghan takes notes from the message left in the group chat. 

Now that he has his room to himself, he buys twice fewer snacks. 

"This is good for money-saving," he remarks to Seungcheol, who's still at Daegu. 

Then he remarks to himself, bad for coping with loneliness. 

The animation streaming website fails to fix both his boredom and his loneliness. Worse, the algorithm is Joshua's. Thus, he leaves the show playing without paying much attention. Half an hour passes before he gives up, picks up his phone and lazily types a message in Joshua's chat. 

_It's snowing in summer because you're not here._

Very unnatural. Would a friend send you this message? Out of place. 

He discards it. The phone asks ' Would you like to save this in a draft?'. What a nuisance. 

_I miss you._

Sounds like a whine 

_How's LA?_

_How's LA? Hope it's fun._

_How's LA? Hope it's fun. Is it cold? Put on some warm clothes. Eat well._

_I'm back already. How's LA? Hope it's fun. Eat well._

He saves all that in the draft and sends 'WYD?' (what are you doing?) instead. 

**** 

Holiday's over. They are back on their schedule. Jeonghan spent a week being alone and unbothered until there is a knock on Friday night. 

He opens the door expecting that same old face "Again?" 

"It is because I really like you" 

"That's a lie" 

Joshua laughs and kicks his feet. It does not matter that he said it like that. 

"Not a lie! I like you a lot I can't leave your room" he adds "Well, right, are we not best friend?" 

Jeonghan chuckles to that and leaves the door open for his guest. He walks back to clear the table, take the trash out and get some snacks from the refrigerator. 

When he comes back, Joshua already gets comfy. He also made it clear that he won't leave and that he brought a toothbrush. 

Well, it wasn't too bad after all. At least it would not feel like it is snowing again in Summer. 

Joshua notices Jeonghan's presence and turns to beam at him. His nose scrunches up, his eyes sweet and his lips remind the other again of pretty thought. 

_'It is because I really like you'_

Goddamn Jeonghan loves the lie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
